


A NEW STORM

by McRockZ



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRockZ/pseuds/McRockZ
Summary: Thosiro looked up at Him.“Wait, who is this She... you never told me about a she in your live.” He smirked at Hyorinmaru “do you mean a secret wife your hiding from me?.. or a girlfriend perhaps” then he just laughts at his friendHyorinmaru blushed and slammed Thosiro’s sholder“What noo idiot i meant my sister..”
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey people
> 
> this is gona be my first Bleach based story  
> hope you guys enjoy it mind its a AU  
> so it wil bump with the canon at some point
> 
> also grammar is terible for me so dont hate me for that <3  
> if you have tips about tho please let me know
> 
> I hope you all like the story :3

**A MISSING PERSON**

Its cold how could it be cold, he never felt cold  
His body shiffers then finally Toshiro noticed he was laying down in ... Snow...

“Whaat?!”

He jumps up looking around everything is white everything was covered in snow clearly a storm was going on around him,  
one thing was for sure this is not his office where he just was doing his paper work.  
Did he sleep walk , no that couldn’t have been then this must be a dream right what else would explain this.

He sat down and scratched the back of his neck.  
“Surely Rangiku would wake me up any moment” he said softly to him self.

That’s when he noticed the storm dying down and revealing him the snowy mountains and the abandoned town far up a head , His eyes widen , this was hits inner soul this was were Hyorinmaru lived though he didn’t recognise the area totally something was of.

“Hyorinmaru!!!, Oi where are you, why I’m i here?”

Nothing his Zanpakuto didn’t reply just like he had done for the last week,  
All he could feel was a small reiryoku coming from a ridge to his left it was his no mistake.

Toshiro jumped up running toward the place he thought his zanpakuto would be, all the while looking around he never had been in this part before soon he saw him stand at the ridge there was Hyorinmaru looking down on the village below them, Hyorinmaru looked said,

“H-hyorinmaru, your alright?”

“What are you doing here Toshiro i don’t remember me calling you in”

Toshiro looked surprised at his zanpakuto

“Then explain me how i ended up here..., to a place you never shown me”  
He points at the village  
“What’s is up with that town down there, you seem to stair at it for longer then is healthy for you”

Hyorinmaru shrugs as he looks down on his wielder  
“Look first of all you came here on your own that’s why i asked, second i didn’t want you to see this” his hand waving at the town witch now suddenly had people walking around, then he sighs

“But now that your here, i might as well tell you”

Toshiro who still looked stunned at the fact he got here on his own without him self knowing he did as he noticed that the town now had people in it ,  
Hyorinmaru sits down suggesting Toshiro should do the same witch he did.

“Look this town is where i used to live together with ‘her’ before... before i became your zanpakuto, after that i used to come here now and then to look at the town if they all are doing well” he stopped talking for a while before continuing. “but i stopped noticing her a week ago.. she is gone, and i cant seem to find here any where near like she totally gone up in thin air”

Toshiro looked up at him.  
“Wait, who is this She... you never told me about a she in your live.” He smirked at Hyorinmaru “do you mean a secret wife your hiding from me?.. or a girlfriend perhaps” then he just laughs at his friend

Hyorinmaru blushed and slammed Toshiro’s shoulder  
“What noo idiot i meant my sister..”

“Oh your sister right... WAIT YOU HAVE A SISTER?!!”

“Yes yes i do, well i used to do at least now in not so sure any more, with her gone i don’t know any more it bothers me a lot.”

“Tel me about her, your are as important to me as i am to you remember so i might be able to help you with this”

Hyorinmaru nods  
“Alright well long time ago i used to take care of my sister in here, she is a few years younger then me but unlike me she was a lot weaker and she would get cold’s lots of times, mostly asking me to move away from here as she really didn’t like the permanent cold temperature of this place, with the years she seemed to get used to it and didn’t get sick any more but still she liked to stay near fire’s even if a building would be on fire she would just sit close to it and enjoy the heat” he smirks at Toshiro “then of course she would get mad if i froze the fire as soon as i got there”

“of course you would show of by just freezing the fire” Toshiro laughed at him

“not really, though i loved to pick at the fact she liked heat more then the cold we always lived in, but our live was really normal. Until i started to feel you and as soon as i reached out to you, as soon as i told her that i might have found the right person to wield me, she was happy telling me she was so proud of me that i got this strong to actually find a wielder” he went silent again for a while “then the day i left them to be at your side she was happy i thought.. when i came back here right at this spot a month later i found her sad and alone staring in a white bonfire”

“hey I’m sure she was still proud of you but that she missed her brother”

“maybe but soon after i saw her train like in hitting logs and trees to try to get stronger unlike me she wanted to fight close on people she was really fast and always she went back to that white fire” he points at a small house with no lights and a burned down door with ice covering up the open parts of the door “that’s her house but its cold and empty now all this time it was the warmest place of this town”

He stands up putting a hand on Toshiro’s head  
“alright kid time for you to go”  
“W-Wai...”

And with that Toshiro was back in his office with a blink he looked around  
“fuck i have to tell Rangiku about this and ask her opinion” he said to him self

BWAM

  
His door slammed open

“CAPTAIN!”

Rangiku stumbled in his door and before he could say anything the words he never wanted to hear came out her mouth

“its Karin... s-she is in hospital”

  
  


_______________________

“you sure she will be alright?”

“Its just a hard cold the doctors said Ichigo she is going to be fine”

“B-but dad she has been cold for a week now”

“Ichi-ni I’m sure she will be fine soon” a girly voice said

Karin could hear them clearly but for some reason she could not talk back, to them like she was half awake half asleep before all sounds faded away again.  
Sounds of blizzards clouded her mind all she could see was snow all around her and a strange sound coming from it the snow around her was cold she knew it but she didn’t feel cold at all.

“Hello? Any one there? “ she screamed at the direction the sounds came from

Karin walked in the storm the snow that hit her disappeared soon again and still she didn’t feel cold at all but no matter how far she walked the sounds never came closer.

“Alright kids we got to go home”

“But i want to stay with Karin”

“No buts yuzu, Karin needs her rest we can come back tomorrow”

“Get well soon sis”

Karin opened her eyes again a strange dream like she had for the last few days.  
Then she saw her father about to leave.

“D-dad?”

Isshin turned around and jumped to Karin’s bed

“Karin hunny your awake?”

“Y-Yes where am i?”

“We brought you to the hospital dear your temps are going down pretty hard the doctors are worried about you”  
“But dad i don’t feel cold at all i feel fine just a bit hurt in the bones”

Isshin shakes his head trying not to cry.

“Your body temp is really low and you feel cold as well Karin, the doctors want to keep you here for a few days”

Isshin lets out a clear sigh and tears appear in his eyes.

“We will be back tomorrow baby but your brother and sister need sleep for school tomorrow”

Then he smirks deadly devilish at Karin

“If texted Rangiku about you so she could tell your captain boyfriend”

“DAD HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!”

Karin her cheeks heated up allot.

“Sure baby but I’m sure he will be here soon”

Karin looks away from her father then answers him softly

“Thanks dad”

Isshin hugs his daughter then stands up and leaves

“Karin... i love you, please get well soon, see you tomorrow okey?”

I will dad see you tomorrow”

Soon Karin drops back in to the same dream she had every day so far  
A snow storm with a soft voice calling rubbish to her.


	2. THE COLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro and Rangiku are about to leave the soul society and see Karin and her family  
> Karin is stuck in Hospital and gets to know a thing or two from someone she doesn't know 
> 
> enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so first of all i need to thank Gloriyah and Star for helping out with beta reading and helping me fix stuf  
> im so mutch more sure about this chapter now and i realy want to finnish this story  
> i hope you all like it as mutch as i do writing it  
> please leave a comment if you do :) 
> 
> lots of love  
> McRockZ

Karin looked around her like she did every time she got this dream, the same blizzard over and over again, but every time she felt less and less coldness around her. The same voice calling her, but she could just never understand it.

“WHO ARE YOU? WHY AM I HERE?”

Through the snow she could see light far ahead, something she didn’t see before. She made a run for the light, it got closer and closer.

“What the, this can’t be.”

What she saw was a fire which was using the snow as its fuel. It had bright blue flames, but they didn’t get bigger.

“Karin.”

Again that soft voice, but now she heard it and it came from the fire, Karin got scared and took a step back.

“W-What are you? Fire is not supposed to talk.”

“Karin.”

That made her step back again.

“No, stop calling my name, just tell me what you are.”

_Why am i talking to a small fire, this is my dream right? This is not real, I can just walk away from it._

Karin then turned away from it and started running.

“Karin!”

The voice didn’t die down. No matter how far she ran away from it she would still hear it, calling her name over and over. Then the world around her started trembling, it took her out of balance. As she fell, her view went dark.

“Karin, wake up Karin!”

Her body got shaken up, some male voice had been calling her name loud and with fear. She could hear him clearly, but she didn’t recognise it. For once her body did feel cold, she opened her eyes and her bedsheet was all wet and covered in a layer of water. In fact her entire bed was wet and cold.

In front of her was stood a middle age man white hair and some glasses that looked funny.

“What did you do young lady” the man asked her with a strict voice.

Karin knew directly that the man meant her bed being all wet.

“I-I don’t know, I was asleep and you just woke me up, I don’t know why my entire bed is covered in water.”

Her face showed that she was worried that she had done something bad.

The man sighed and then shook his head as he walked over to the door to close it and even locking it so nobody could come in from the outside. Still standing with his back towards Karin he started to speak.

“That is not what I meant Kurosaki, I meant why are you releasing your spiritual pressure like that?”

He turned back around> towards Karin, his finger pushing back his glasses to the right spot on his nose, as his face turned in to a wondering stare toward Karin.

“How long are you going to stay in that” he said, pointing at the bed.

“Get out and put on some dry clothes on girl or you might actually catch a flu this time.”

the last part he said with a little smile on his face.

Karin nodded at him and jumped out the bed to run behind a small cover wall so she could change herself into some dryer clothes, just now noticing that the pain she was having earlier that day was completely gone.

_He knows, he knows I’m not crazy, but why did he say I released spiritual pressure? Only Ichi is strong enough for that, I can barely see hollow’s and souls._

_“Karin why-”_

Karin jumped and let out a small squeal, she was thinking to herself when that voice called her again, she could hear it but she was not dreaming, this time it called for her when she was awake.

“Are you alright behind there, you sound scared”

“No-no I am fine I just hit my feet” she sighed.

_He would not understand if I tell him I hear a voice in my head, he would just think I am really going crazy._

“What did you mean I would get a flu the other doctors said I had a really bad flu already, but I feel fine.”

“Your health is fine.”

“Then why did they say I was really sick?”

Changed in some new dry clothing she walked away from behind the small cover wall and looked at the man who was changing her bed, so it got proper and dry again.

“Also why did you just lock that door, are you going to hurt me?”

The man looked surprised by her question, then quickly steadied himself. “What? No of course not, who do you think I am? I locked it because what I’m about to tell you is none of their business. I told you already, your health is fine and your body is fine as well, you are not sick.”

He then turns to the young girl.

“But your reiryoku is a whole different story young lady.”

“Wait, you can see it?”

“Not only see it, I can feel it, and if I can, every hollow in town will for sure.”

Karin’s jaw dropped. “Th-then if you can feel that and know about hollows, does that mean, are- you - you’re a Shinigami?!”

The man laughed “Oh no, thank heavens I’m not like your father and your brother.”

“You know about Ichi-nii and my old man? But how can you.. if you’re not a Shinigami, then what are you?”

“Yes little girl, I know about them and that is because I am a Quincy. And I am telling you that when you are relaxing your mind like you do when you are asleep, your spiritual pressure is going crazy.”

Karin took a step back from the man. She heard about the Quincy’s from her father, them and the Shinigami where never on good terms in the past, Ishida and Ichigo are an exception, she was sure of it.

“I don’t understand, I’m not like them so why should I have spiritual pressure that would go crazy when I am asleep.” Her face showed clearly that she was really confused.

_It’s not that I am really relaxed when I sleep, those dreams freak me out but he can’t know that._

“Are you sure you are not like them, Kurosaki?”

He sounded a little angry, while gesturing her to take a seat on a chair in front of where he had just taken place himself and Karin sat down in front of him.

“Your father is a former Shinigami captain and your mother…” his voice stopped, clearly having a hard time with what he was saying, then he looked at Karin, “well, she was a Quincy like me, there is no denial that blood from both sides runs through all of you.”

“B-but..”

“let me finish, Isshin told me a while back that you have been able to see ‘them’ for a while now.”

It was true, she could see hollows for as long as she could remember, but these ‘nightmares’ as she called them only started a short while ago. First it was nothing, now she was in hospital for it and she still didn’t understand why.

“I-I have had these bad dreams for a while now and every time I wake up after them my temperature is down, but I never feel sick.”

The man nods, sighed and stood up, walking back to the door that he had locked earlier.

“Go speak to Urahara Kisuke about them, he knows more about Shinigami’s than I do.”

He turned his head after he opened the door and was about to leave.

“You are not a Quincy young lady, that I know for sure. It might be in your interest to at least speak to him, perhaps he can help you with your problems.”

He tossed her a bottle of pills.

“Take these every night before you go to bed, they probably won’t stop your dreams but they will keep your reiryoku in check when you’re too relaxed.”

Then he walked away and Karin could barely hear him say,

“you would do all of us a great pleasure if you kept that in control.”

Karin ran after the man and looked at him before asking,

“your name, what is your name?!”

The man’s head turn a bit so he could see her and gave her a faint smile.

“Ishda Ryüken” he waved his hand and disappeared in a different room.

Karin just stood there stunned, then walked back to her room, grabbed the medicine she was given and taking one out.

After she had eaten the thing she had to drink 2 glasses of water because it tasted really bad, so bad that it gave her a feeling of throwing up.

She didn’t feel sleepy at all, but what was she going to do? It was the middle of the night, so she went back to sit on the edge of her bed.

“Shit.”

How am I supposed to relax in here, it’s so awfully quiet and reminds me of sick people who can no longer take care of themselves, I’m not like that at all.

“Fuck me!”

Karin slammed her bed with a fist, just to hold both of her hands in front of her face falling down on her back on the bed.

_Why does this happen to me, it’s in the middle of summer and I get a cold? Don’t make me laugh, it’s so stupid._

She held out her phone and looked at the screen. It showed a picture of her and Toshiro when they celebrated her 23th birthday, she smiled at her screen.

“At least I’m getting to see you again Toshi” she mumbled while dragging a finger over his face on the picture.

It had been taken 2 weeks ago, when she and Toshiro had spent the day together. First they went for a picnic in the forest, then he had taken her to the Tokyo stadium to watch a soccer game between Japan vs China.

Japan had won 2-0 which had sat the mood for when he had taken her out for dinner in a fancy restaurant after the game, to finish the day with just a nice chat and a friendly cuddle in a local park while watching the stars above them.

He even let her hold ‘his’ Hyorinmaru. The sword had been light, it felt familiar to hold it. Even though she did not have a katana of her own, she could have sworn to have felt Hyorinmaru’s presence while she held him, though it had made her body shake at some point back then.

It had been one of the best days they had spent together, he even had promised her to come see her more often and she had liked that so much that she had given him a kiss on his cheek which had made both of them blush. It had felt different then normally, she had kissed his cheek before but this time there had been an electric feeling about it.

Days after that she started to realise she had fallen in love with her long-time friend. God she liked that boy, but the feeling she had made her sad at the same time.

Nothing could happen between them, she was a human and he was a soul reaper, that would never work.

Still she had always wondered, what if it could work? He could be that one person she had been looking for, for so long. No, she knew it was him she wanted, she wanted Toshiro so bad to be hers.

With a heavy sigh she dropped her phone again and swept away the few tears that had showed up in her eyes.

“Why do you have to be so cute Toshi, why are you always in my mind” she mumbled before finally falling asleep once again.

_____________________________________________

It had taken Toshiro a few minutes to take in the few words Rangiku had told him .. -Karin was in hospital with a really bad cold.- He had then taken arrangements to leave soul society, he had gone straight for the captain commander to ask for a leave, luckily the head captain is an easy going man.

He had told Rangiku to arrange everything with the other officers in the 10th. Of course she was going with him, after she had been almost begging him to take her with him until the point Toshiro had to give in. It was not a strange thing though, Rangiku cared just as much about Karin as he did.

Now they were both on their way to the senkaimon to go where he wanted to be right now.

_What did you do Karin to get sick in the damn middle of summer, I swear to the heavens, if this is all because you once again had way to much alcohol I’m going to kill you myself._

“Hey Tosh, you think Karin is in trouble?”

Rangiku’s face looked worried but Toshiro was sure she was more worried about him than about Karin.

“I don’t know Ran, its odd for her to be sick.” He looked at Ran with a playful smile, “at least I’ve never seen her sick, not even after we spent hours in the snowy mountains when I was there on holidays.”

Rangiku just rolled her eyes and chuckles “you really are an idiot Captain.”

“What did I do this time?”

“How long are you going to beat yourself, trying to convince me that you don’t like her?”

Toshiro knew his face would have heated up after those words, yes he did like Karin for a while now, but there was no way something between them could happen. He could never bring up enough time for her with his job here in their own world. He could not let her wait all the time so all he could do is keep Karin as a friend no matter how much he wanted more himself.

“Ow come on now, you going to stay silent like that and ignore it? Tosh!! You even took her to the mountains, you never take anyone with you when you want to be there alone, you did not even take me with you once”, the last part she mumbled a bit.

Her body language was really clear though.

She had taken that move of him as a smack in her face.

It was true he normally went alone to enjoy the temperature and just to be one with his zanpaktou.

That one time he felt like he needed someone with him. He didn’t ask Rangiku, a few days before that moment he had lost 6 of his squad members when they were hunting an Arrancar in Hueco Mundo and he had blamed himself for that loss, so he went there to come to his senses. At the moment he was about to leave from Urahara, Karin had showed up, of course she had. Whenever he was in the real world Karin would find him, she claimed she could always feel if he was there or not.

When she had said see was going with him because he looked terrible, Toshiro had lost every argue with her about her not joining him, so in the end they had left for the mountains together and he really had liked those few days alone with her.

“Yea … I am still sorry about that, I’ll take you there some day alright?” He looked forward, dodging a stray bird during their flash steps. “But that’s one of the things worrying me Ran, we stayed in those mountains for a few days and even with that she didn’t get sick or cold, it was even during winter season and she didn’t really have heavy winter gear back then.” 

Rangiku only listened to her captain and nodded at the appropriate time, he had a point. Even though she didn’t know Karin like he did, she cared about her and also had never seen the girl sick. And to get a cold now in the middle of summer was nothing for Karin, she was a strong woman.

“Hey Captain, I’m sure she is going to be fine… you being there will cheer her up for sure.” She grinned at him as they both stopped close to the gate.

Toshiro nods at her. “Yes I hope I can be of any help, so as soon as we are across, we should go for Urahara’s shop. We might need a gigai if we stay for a few days.”

Those few words made Toshiro smile to himself, he would be there for Karin like she had been for him so many times already. She had been so kind to him, sometimes even too kind, but never had he felt the feeling he had now. Knowing she was in hospital and he was not there gave him a terrible feeling, a feeling he disgusted.

_Hold on Karin, I'm coming for you, I won’t let you down this time._

As soon as they entered the real world they went for Urahara. When they arrived it had been well past 10:00 PM so going to see Karin today was not possible. Upon arrival at the shop Urahara was already waiting for them.

“Captain Hitsugaya, lieutenant Matsumoto, what a pleasant surprise for you to come visit us! Though I don’t see why a captain and his lieutenant are needed at this moment in time.”

Toshiro turned a little angry.

“I am not here on assignment from soul society, Kisuke!” his name came out angrier than he had meant.

Urahara then lowered his facial expression, putting a hand on his bucket hat.

“Oh?, so then that means you are here because of the little Kurosaki, I see, that changes this all.”

Urahara turned around and went inside.

“Please follow me, there is something we must talk about first, before I help you with anything else.”

Toshiro and Rangiku looked at each other. Not saying a thing they went inside.

_What could be more important then Karin’s health at this point? This pisses me of, I don’t have time for this, all I need is a gigai from this man, then I can leave for their home._

They both seated in the places they were pointed at opposite of Urahara.

“What is this about Urahara, I am in a bit of a hurry” Toshiro hissed .

“Now now, calm down young captain, visiting times are done for today so you can’t be in that much of a hurry.” Urahara smiled before his face went dark once again.

“Actually I wanted to talk about Karin with you” his eyes pointed at Rangiku “ and I don’t know if you want your lieutenant here for that talk.”

_Shit, he is right, I cant go to Karin now so why should I be in a hurry? It’s because I don’t like this man, he is full of mysteries, and why does he want Rangiku out of this conversation? It’s not like I’m hiding anything from her._

With a confused look Toshiro answered him, “what could you possibly want to talk about that I should not want Rangiku to hear--”

“The mountains and your last visit two weeks ago.” Urahara cut him off.

Toshiro froze upon his words, how could Kisuke have known? He didn’t talk to anyone about it, his travels to the mountains last time was in secret and only Karin had seen him. And 2 weeks ago was nothing special, he had taken some days off and taken her out for a good day to celebrate her birthday.

“W-What do you mean with the mountains, and what about two weeks ago?”

“Toshiro, every time you came to the real world we could feel your reiatsu. It’s not hard to miss, even if you try to supress it there are not that many captains, remember.”

It did not surprise Toshiro at all that Urahara could so easily feel his presence, he had been a captain after all, and Yoruichi used to be the second squads’ commander, for them to feel his reiatsu was not a hard job at all, but to know where he had gone did surprise him.

“Were you spying on me Urahara?”

“No no, not at all, but it’s not hard to make up where a stressed ice type Shinigami would go during the winter is it?”

Rangiku didn’t say a thing, all this time she felt that this had nothing to do with her and that the captain soon had things to explain to Urahara, but something bothered her.

_Why would Urahara be interested in what my captain does in the real world, and what has any of this to do with Karin?_

“You see captain Hitsugaya, when you had taken Karin to the snowy mountains, you left so quick that she didn’t have the proper clothing with her did she? And still she held out in there with you for a couple of days, which means you must have protected her from the cold with your own reiatsu, am I right? Or do you have a secret stash of blankets in the mountain?”

Toshiro just gave him a nod “yes, I soon realised I should have let her bring something warmer and yes I did use my reiatsu to keep her from the cold, but she told me she was not feeling the cold that much even before I did that. She told me that the last couple of years she had been feeling least cold during winter than any other of her friends or family.”

This time Urahara just nods

“I see, and that is all you did with her in there? You didn’t do anything with her body contact wise?”

“I-I.. Yes, next to that we used to sit next to each other during the evenings watching the starts.” Then Toshiro looks at Urahara and grins “We are just friends, not all of us are like you Urahara, we didn’t do anything fishy.” The last part came out a bit harsh, his cheeks had gone red but he started to feel weird as well.

_Why does this question freak me out like this, Karin and I are only friends, right?_

“So if you two did nothing out of the ordinary then can you explain why I could feel Karin’s reiryoku having risen a lot after she had returned from the mountains with you?”

Toshiro’s eyes widened but he could not say anything before Rangiku slammed her hands on the table, hanging halfway over it to get as close as possible to Urahara

“are you trying to imply that my captain has done something with a human girl, something that would have been against the soul society rules?” Her voice was stern and a little angry towards Urahara.

In defence Urahara rose his hands.

“Oh no, not at all lieutenant Matsumoto, but it is strange won’t you say that a Kurosaki comes back with a reiryoku and reiatsu a lot stronger than it used to be, after being somewhere with a captain and nobody knowing what they have been up to-”

“That’s called private time Urahara!” Toshiro snapped at him.

“Alright let’s call it that then, but let me ask you, what did you two do two weeks ago?”

Urahara looked concerned this time, Rangiku relaxed back in her seat and now looked at Toshiro way to curious.

“You should know Toshiro, after you had left two weeks ago we started to notice big changes from Karin, her reiatsu was becoming stronger but also heavier for her, she was starting to lose grip on herself and 7 days ago she had reached her breaking point and got sick.”

“So you’re actually saying that whatever we did made her sick? That makes no sense at all.”

“You tell me Toshiro, that’s what I’m trying to find out, so why don’t you tell us what happened between the two of you the last time you saw Karin Kurosaki”

“Ughh, fine”

_Rangiku is going to haunt me with this for so long, I should have told her to wait outside, guess I have no choice now._

Toshiro told them everything that he had planned for the two of them that day, the picknick, the soccer game at the stadium, that he had held her hand in the stadium when japan had won the match, he told them about the dinner they had together and the stargazing in the park.

He also told them about when she had asked him if she could hold his Zanpaktou and how happy she looked while holding Hyorinmaru and how he had noticed how her body had reacted while holding the ice type sword, how her eyes had turned cold but happy.

Of course he had left out some parts like the kiss she had given him.

Rangiku had listened this entire time with an open mouth and her cheeks red, but when Toshiro looked in her eyes he could see that evil funny look she had when she had found something to tease him with, he knew that he really regretted telling this with her hearing it.

Urahara had only nodded a few times and clearly seemed to think all of it over.

“So you see, we did nothing wrong there.”

Urahara placed his fan on the table between them, then sighed slightly.

“You would think that all looked pretty normal, though some things might have a bad effect on lady Kurosaki.”

“W-what do you mean.”

He suddenly was not so sure about himself any more, not that he had been sure about himself. Ever since he heard about Karin’s situation, all his feelings got mixed up too fast.

“What I mean, captain Hitsugaya, is that you might have brought Karin’s reiatsu in a disbalanced state. It’s true that all the Kurosaki’s have a high reiryoku, but there is a limit their bodies can handle. For Ichigo it’s different as he has Zangetsu to stable himself, but for Karin and Yuzu who are but humans, they don’t have anything that can balance them.”

Urahara stood up and walked up to what looked like a chalk board and started writing for the two Shinigami behind him who listened closely.

He draws some mountains on the board.

“First you used your own reiatsu to cover Karin from the cold in the mountains. We already mentioned and noticed that after that her spiritual pressure had become a lot stronger than it was, but at this point there was no danger for her, it was still low enough for the young woman to control it.”

Then he draws a sword below the mountains.

“Second, you handed her your Zanpaktou, the most precious item any Shinigami can have, which contains a lot of our own spiritual pressure as well as the Zanpaktou’s. When Karin was holding it, you said at some point you saw her shivering like she was it cold?”

“Yes, but she said it was a feeling she liked, that for some reason Hyorinmaru felt like someone she knew, but at the same time it had felt unfamiliar for her, because she has never wielded a katana before.”

”What she meant by liking that feeling but also feeling unfamiliar is something we need to find out.”

“Urahara-san?” Rangiku asked

“Hmmmm?”

“Can it be that Karin is the same as Ichigo?”

Rangiku then held her hands before her own mouth, she was surprised she had said it, it had just come up in her mind, but when she looked at the two men she shared the room with, she saw that both of them were surprised by these words as well. Toshiro’s eyes showed fear at the idea that Karin would end up in soul society's problems like her brother had.

Urahara’s face on the other hand showed no emotions, he just stared at Rangiku.

“Oh my... you had to say something like that Rangiku”

Urahara gave her a small but hellish smile.

“I don’t think Karin would have any Shinigami powers, to be fair, if she had them she should have found her zanpaktou already by now, so that looks a little unreal to me.”

“B-but what if I made it more troublesome for her to find her zanpaktou?” Toshiro mumbled to himself at a volume the others should not have heard but they both had.

“If you had done that and she would indeed be a Shinigami then you should be the key to undo what you have done to her Toshiro, please think of what else you have done, is there anything else we might need to know?”

“I-I” His cheeks turned red as he looked down

“she kissed me that night, nothing special at all, just a kiss on my cheek like we always had did, but this time it had felt different, like some electric spark had been there.”

Toshiro didn’t look at the others, he could only hear Rangiku squeal from happiness.

From the first day they had arrived in the real world and they both had met Karin, Rangiku was blaming him that he had looked different at Karin. When they became good friends Rangiku pestered hem that he had gone too soft, that there was no way he didn’t like Karin since it was all over him, she had told him so many times.

Toshiro always had a weak heart for Karin but always told himself it was because she was stubborn like her brother and that he felt like someone should look after her if Ichigo could not.

Urahara took his fan off the table and held it in front of his mouth .

“Ohh so there has been physical contact as well.”

His face shined from happiness “Oh well, normally we should be happy that kids these days still find love, right Rangiku-chan?"

This made Rangiku burst out in laughter.

Then his face turned serious again “But in this instance it’s not something we can be happy about.”

His eyes where now fully on Toshiro. “Captain Hitsugaya, your intimate contact with Karin most likely was the last thing she needed to make her reiryoku lose control, and I am afraid only you are the one who can help Karin at this point.”

A short while later Urahara handed them a gigai.

“I guess this is what you were here for in the first place, you better hurry and find the Kurosaki’s and talk with them.”

Toshiro and Rangiku both silently took the gigai’s and then bowed before Urahara.

“Thank you” both said at the same time.

Then they left.

Urahara watched them leave.

_Captain Toshiro please hurry, little Karin really needs your help. If it is truly you that started this then only you can calm her down. Please get your thoughts on Karin straight, this won’t be an easy ride for you._

After a short while they arrived at the house where Karin’s father and sister lived, Ichigo had moved out last year, so they were surprised when they heard Ichigo’s voice the moment they knocked on the door.

“Yea yea calm down, I'm coming already!”

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see the two people in front of him.

“Toshiro and Rangiku!, what are you doing here?”

“W-we heard about Karin” Toshiro said with his head down, not facing Ichigo “I-I am sorry”

Ichigo looked at Toshiro with a confused face, then at Rangiku who just shrugged,

“oh well, you know how we think of you Toshiro, come in its warmer inside” Ichigo told him with a smile.

“Its Hitsugaya for you Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya.”

“Yea sure Toshiro, now come in or I am going to leave you outside.”

They both went inside and joined the Kurosaki’s in the living room and greeted them properly.

“Good afternoon Yuzu, Orihime, captain Kurosaki” Toshiro and Rangiku said at the same time.

“For the last time I’m not a captain anymore and Isshin is good enough for both of you” Isshin responded, then he grabbed them both for a hug “it’s good to see you two again, I am glad you two could make it so fast!”

“Yes, thanks for letting us know” Rangiku replied “but I think Tosh has some things to tell you about this, don’t you Captain?”

“Oh really?” Isshin now looked at Toshiro “but first let’s get comfortable and get you two something to drink, how about some sake?”

Toshiro only gave him a nod as he looked down to the ground and took a seat on one of the couches. Rangiku sat next to him so she could give him support if he needed.

“Sake would be nice, thank you Isshin.” She said with her face turned towards Toshiro “he is going to need it.”

With that said everyone in the room went silent and waited for Toshiro to start talking. After Isshin poured them some sake, Toshiro sighed.

“We just came from Urahara, and he filled us in about what happened in the last 2 weeks after I had been with Karin the last time.”

“You are seeing Karin!?” Ichigo and Yuzu asked almost at the same time.

He only nods and takes a sip from his sake.

“You could see it like that I guess, but I never intended to harm her like this!”

He looked up with a regretful face.

“Urahara said that Karin got sick because of me.. that I pushed her reiryoku over the limit.”

He was about to take a big chunk of his sake when Isshin grabbed his arm.

“Toshiro, I know now for a while that you and Karin are meeting more often, though I do not know what you two have together and I’m not even sure if I want to know that, but you must know that Karin was always happy when she had saw you, she likes being with you, that’s why I am sure that whatever happened it’s not your fault.”

“But it is!” he then drinks his entire glass of sake before he pours himself a second one without asking.

Nobody reacts to his words, they just watch him while Rangiku is stroking Toshiro’s back in comfort.

“She is sick because of me, I let her hold my katana, I used my reiatsu to keep her warm in the mountains, I should have watched over her better” tears started to fill his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Isshin, Ichigo, Yuzu.”

“She didn’t get sick because of you Toshiro!” Ichigo said a little angry, this reaction stunned everyone in the room.

“W-what do you mean Ichigo?”

“Karin is a Kurosaki, we have my mother and my idiot of a father’s blood, which means there is always a chance that something might be lurking inside of us, as I see it you only pushed that secret side of Karin.”

Now Ichigo shots his sake and takes a second one, then he grins at Toshiro.

“And now it’s up to her to figure these new feelings out, if you could help her with that I won’t stop you.”

Ichigo looks at the others in the room, then takes Orihime’s hand and smiles.

“You know Toshiro, all of us knew you and Karin are friends, we just didn’t know at what level your relationship with Karin was.”

He looks at Orihime who responds to him with a smile and a nod.

“But like dad said, you make Karin happy and if it is truly is her reiryoku being the problem of all this, and not some really bad cold like the doctors told us tonight,” he gives Toshiro a really honest smile, “then the only person who can help her is you Toshiro, you have a special place in her heart.” He now throws an arm around Orihime and smiles even more “I’m sure of that, don’t let her down Toshiro.”

Toshiro blushes and nods, Rangiku smiled at Ichigo’s words as Isshin and Yuzu both agreed on Ichigo’s words as well.

Before Toshiro could think of any words he had said them already.

“I will do my best to get her safe” his face turned red of shame.

“Then let’s have a drink now!”

Ichigo then raises his glass in the air and everyone followed his example.

The rest of the night went over fast with lots of fun moments. During it all Isshin had given Rangiku and Toshiro a room to stay at, after he kindly but harshly forced them to stay with the Kurosaki’s while they are in the real world.

When everyone went to bed Toshiro took a little private time on the roof, a place he had been so many times with Karin, just looking at the stars in the sky.

“I knew I would find you here Captain Hitsugaya.”

Toshiro turned around seeing Ichigo coming up the roof and offering him a last glass of sake.

“I sat here a lot when I still lived here.”

“Hmm yea its nice, me and Karin used to share this place together as well.”

“Can’t blame her, it must have been romantic sitting here with you”

Ichigo gave him a small punch in the side, giving Toshiro a blush on his cheeks.

“We never intended it to be like that Ichigo, we just sat here silently looking at the sky.”

Ichigo nodded and then watched the sky like Toshiro did. Both of them slowly drank their sake and after a while Ichigo stood up.

“Watch over her Toshiro, she is worth the time, and I trust you with my sister.”

Toshiro smiled a little and stood up as well.

“I will.”

“Then let’s get some sleep now, we are going to need it.”

Toshiro only nodded at him, with that they went inside to their own room to get a good night’s rest.

Tomorrow was going to be a long and hard day.


End file.
